


Soulmates

by murphyslogic



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murphyslogic/pseuds/murphyslogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world where Dean Winchester makes Castiel Novaks life a living hell every sing day. A world where Castiel Novak wants to literally see Dean Winchester get hit by a truck. A world where when you and your soulmate show a true act of affection your hearts glow a bright red. A world where this exact thing happens to said boys. This world seems a little fucked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is hopefully the only short chapter! I just wanted to see what you all thought before i posted a huge chunk

The rain pours down in sheets all around Castiel's car. Every drop sounding like someone playing drums on the hood. He sits idly clutching his Styrofoam coffee cup, watching the rain slide down his windshield. A few cars pass making small splashes in the puddles around the parking lot. Taking a long sip of the mildly hot beverage, the teen then sighs deeply.  
"Monday."  
Holding on tightly to his coffee, he put his hoodie on over his camera, giving him an odd bulge in the middle of his stomach. Then Castiel grabs his book bag and quickly opens his car door, wet wind laps at his face, cooling his warm skin. He takes off in a jog across the student parking lot, rain making splatter marks all over his hoodie. As soon as he makes it to the sidewalk he slows his pace to a walk, and then hears the sound of what usually haunts his dreams nightmares. It’s a low rumble in the distance that automatically makes Castiel’s heart jump. Then faintly he hears the highly appropriate song to the situation, “Highway to Hell”.  
“Shit.” Is all Castiel says repeatedly to himself as he begins to walk faster hoping to not be recognized.  
Though as luck would have it, Castiel’s silent prayers were made a mockery of by whoever is in charge up there. In the car that traveled closer there was a young man with a smug smile that sat in the driver’s seat clutching the wheel with both hands and pressing his foot harder and harder into the gas.  
A shrill voice next to the green eyed boy shouts, “Dean!” then clutching the seatbelt across her chest she yells again, but with a bit more laughter, “Dean! You need to slow down!”  
Dean smiles a bit more, “Don’t worry babe I will, after I soak this loser.” With a bit more pressure added to the gas Dean was barreling up next to his victim who was unaware of what was about to happen to him.  
With his back turned, Castiel assumed his safety was guaranteed, then in the blink of an eye the teen become drenched in cold puddle water.  
“Oh God Cas! Sorry man I just didn’t know you got wet so easily” then the sound of screeching tires and rock music filled the damp air.  
Castiel stood frozen in his spot for a solid minute before coming to his senses and realizing just how cold he was.  
“It-It’s Castiel.” He whispered to no one but himself.  
Slowly he made his way up to the front doors of the school. Once inside he quickened his pace to the one place he knew he could dry off without judgment. His shoes squeaked against the tile floors, and water dripped from his tousled hair, earning him a few laughs and stares from those lingering in the halls. Coffee still in hand, even though it was clearly ruined, he turned a corner and headed down a deserted hallway. A locked door stood at the end of the hall. Quickly Castiel made his way to it, and then looked around to make sure he wasn’t followed.  
Now why would anyone do that?  
With a slight head shake he pulled a key out of his back pocket, unlocked the door and step into the tiny closet.  
___  
“Dean, you are so bad sometimes!” Lisa squeals from the passenger seat of the Impala  
“Yeah, but didn’t you say that turned you on?” Dean replied with a smirk on his face as he pulled into his usual parking spot.  
Lisa shook her head grinning at him before leaning in closely and placing a hand on his jean covered thigh.  
“Trust me darling, there are so many things you do that turn me on.” She whispers with a quick tight squeeze to the still smirking teen.  
Mouth going slack into an ‘O’ shape Dean turns, facing his girlfriend and leans in to give her a rough, dirty kiss, but she scoots away grabs her umbrella, backpack and steps outside of the car.  
“Sorry babe but I got early cheer practice today so no morning make out sesh.” She says before closing the car door and walking off with a sway to her hips.  
Dean watches her for a bit before leaning his head against the back of the seat and running his hand up his face and through his hair.  
“God, she is going to be the death of me.” He says aloud while turning off the ignition and stepping outside of his car.  
He walks around to the back of the impala, pops open the trunk, slings the beaten up leather backpack and starts off to the doors of Lawrence High School.  
___  
Once in the room Castiel tugs on chain in the center of the closet that hangs from the ceiling. A dim light fills the small area.  
“Home sweet home.” He says with a huff of breath as he turns and locks the closet door.  
He looks around at the tiny space that has been unused for some years, except, of course, by Castiel. A space that he found his freshman year after the horrid Dean Winchester dumped the remains of his lunch on Castiel’s head, which sent the poor teen barreling out of the cafeteria and down the hall. With tears stinging his blue eyes he found his way into an empty hall and then an empty room. That was the first “prank” of many and soon this room became home base for Castiel whenever they happened. No one, but the Janitor who gave the key for the room to Castiel, knows about his hiding spot. Well they might know about it existence, but they have no idea it is the safe house of a bullied senior. Not even Castiel’s best friends Meg and Samandriel, or Alfie for short. It’s not that he tries to hide it from them, his friends that is, it’s just that if he told them it would take away the safety illusion he had for it. As Castiel began to remove his hoodie he suddenly remembered his camera underneath the soaked material. With a quick prayer to the god that failed him merely fifteen minutes ago he felt his 900 dollar camera -which he had bought by saving up paychecks from his night shift at the Quick Sip gas station- starting with the strap first which was of course soaked entirely. Then he held his breath as his fingers found the smooth black plastic camera that miraculously stayed dried. With a silent thank you Castiel removed the wonderfully dry camera from his person and placed it on one of the shelves hung on the wall, probably meant for cleaning products originally, and then went back to ridding himself of the wet, cold clothes plastered to his wiry frame. Once down to his boxers Castiel shivered and walked towards a corner of the closet and grabbed a small duffle bag.  
He unzipped it and was greeted by the sweet smell of dryer sheets and lavender. Knowing that he might have ruined clothes from Dean every other damn day he took action and packed back up ones in the closet. Also he knew how bad the boys locker roomed smelled from the week old clothes left in there and made sure he didn't walk around smelling like a foot.  
Once changed into dry clothes he soon realized he only had one hoodie and currently it was lying on the ground soaking wet. He didn't feel like not having a hoodie so he made the choice to sneak over to the bathroom on the west hallway, that no one (but the smokers) used so he can stay hidden from the school a little longer.  
Just as he walked out of the closet the bell rang loudly into the halls. Signaling the start of first period.  
“Shit.” Castiel mumbled. He knew if he went to the bathroom he would miss his first period. Then he also remembered he would miss having to see Dean Winshitter, so he decided that skipping was a better option and walked purposefully to the (hopefully) empty bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

When Dean Winchester walks through the doors of the school he is greeted by sound of a gruff voice calling his name.

“Dean! Hey Deanie baby!” The voice yelled.  
Dean smirks at the pun used with his name and turns on his heel to see the one and only...Nick Pellegrino walking his way with the biggest shit eating grin a human could possibly have.

“What the hell did you do this time Nicky?” Dean asks as Nick throws an arm around Dean.

“Well you know that little nerdy guy with this small head and big ears who is always dressing like you and yelling his name at people when he does something to them?”

“Oh you mean ’Garth Fitzgerald the fourth” Dean says in a mocking tone.

“Yeah that freak show. So anyways I may have had a roll of duct tape on me and he may have walked in on me “medicating” and i may have heavily taped him down on the toilet seat.” Nick finishes with a grin.

“Duuude” is all Dean can say because he is basicly on the ground dying from laughing so hard, “DUUUUUUUUDE I-I OOOOOHMYFUCKINGGOD OHFUCK OHHHHH”

Nick basks in the glory of being praised for yet another prank too far.

Once Dean gained control of himself he told Nick that they have to tell the guys. Nick majorly agrees and they both head down to the lockers to meet up with the usual group in the morning before class.

When they get there a short, little bit on the chunky side, brunette was already standing there stuffing his face with a chocolate bar.

“Whoah there Gabe!” Dean calls out “MAybe you need to slow down? you are getting bit of a guy my dear.” He states with a pat on the shorter boy's stomach.

“Go fuck yourself.” Is all their friend says, that and the point of his middle finger.

“Now is this much hostility needed this early brother?” a deep drawling accent questions Gabriel.

“Benny, my main man!” Dean says embracing his close friend.

A chorus of ‘Hellos’ and ‘Heys go around to Benny before Nick tells them the epic tale of Garth and the duct tape. Everyone cracks up (except benny, he isn't the violent type but he still cracks a smile)

Soon the four teens are trotting off to their first period. Benny ends up breaking off from the group to walk with his girlfriend, Tessa. And then Gabe declares he has a ‘nap to catch up on in History’ leaving Nick and Dean alone again.

“Alright man, I gotta go get my smooch on with Abaebae!” Nick whoops out talking about his on again off again girlfriend of three years Abaddon, or Abby for short.

He begins to walk away but Dean remembers that Abby is on the cheer team with Lisa and that they have practice this morning and tells Nick.

“Ugh! I really didn't feel like going to English this morning dude. I just wanted to mess around with Abby. Fuuuuuck.” Nick groans.

“Dude yall have been back together for like a month now. Haven't y'all ‘messed around’ enough for a lifetime?”

“Shut up Winchester.” Nick says with a shove.  
Suddenly Dean gets an idea.

“Hey Nicky”

“Yeah?”

“Wanna skip this class and go check on your latest work?” Dean asks with a smirk.

“Now you're thinking Deanie baby!”  
The two friends laugh and head off to the bathrooms just as the bell starting first period rings.

\--------------------

Castiel scurried off as quick as he could towards the bathrooms. Once in he put his backpack on the counter and started squeezing out his drenched hoodie into the sink.

The water drips out in the last ring and the blue eyed boy takes the jacket and begins the drying process. But just as he does he hears the bathroom doors open, his heart skips a beat and his breath becomes stuck in his lungs. With wide eyes and a wet jacket Cas darts for the open stall on his left and locks it right before the second door leading into the guy's side of the bathrooms opens.

The sound of heavy boots and rough fabric rustling fill the tense air. Then whoever walked in speaks up.

“So which stall is it?” A voice that paralyzes Castiel down to his core. A voice that makes him hide in fear. A voice that has being making his life a living hell ever since he moved here. Dean.

“The one to the far right.” a voice told him followed by a cackle that can only be Nick, one of Dean's most sadistic friends.

What are they looking for the slim teen wonders as he crouches in the stall just next to the one they are apparently retrieving something from. Or as Castiel would come to find, someone.

\-----

Dean walks over to the stall Nick pointed at and swings the door open. Sitting there on the toilet, duct tape everywhere was Garth Fitzgerald.

“Hiya Garth!” Dean snickers leaning into the smaller boys face which had tape over the mouth.

“MMMMHH!” is all that Garth is able to say

Dean laughs even harder at the boys futile attempts to talk. Without any warning Dean rips off the tape off Garth's face causing him to yelp from the pain.

“Hey Dean-o! Ho- How you d-doin!?” Garth asks shakily.

Before Dean can answer Nick walks up behind him. Garths already huge eyes pop even further out from his head.

“Nick hey…” He whispers fearfully.

Nick just chuckles and pulls a thick pocket knife out of his backpack.

“Whoah!” Dean says backing into the stall wall, “Dude put that away..”

“Oh calm the fuck down im not gunna stab the kid.” Nick says looking at Dean like he is an idiot.

Then with a swift swipe he cuts tape from the toilet allowing Garth to stand.

“wow! Thanks Nick- oh hey whats- wait!”

Nick began to shove Garth out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

“Have fun bitch!” Nick shouts to him and locks the door to make sure he has no escape.

“Dude that messed up” Dean says when Nick returns.

“Im a messed up dude.” Nick responds throwing his backpack on the counter and unzipping it.

Dean shakes his head smirking and walks towards nick and then props him self on the counter.

“Watcha doin?”

“Whata think nimrod” Nick responds pulling out a baggy of soft green clumps and two thin sheets of paper, “We are in the smokers bathroom...so let's light up baby!” he

says excitedly flicking his tongue across the edge of the white paper and sealing it.  
They sit on the bathroom floor and Dean pulls a lighter out of his pocket and lights the joint for Nick letting him have the first hit. His friend takes a long draw and the tilts his head back handing it over to Dean who watches as smoke seeps out of Nick's nose before taking a long hit himself and doing the same motions.  
Soon both boys have had about three hits each and are feeling euphoric, and very very giggly.

\------

Castiels legs begin to tingle from the crouched position he has held for the past 15 minutes. He hears the giggle fit that Dean and Nick are having 5 feet away from the stall door he is hiding behind. He hold his shirt over his mouth and nose to block out the smoke that is clouding the small bathroom. For a second he imagined that his head was foggy and maybe he had breathe enough to intoxicate him too. But he brushed it off as nerves and continued to wait for the two idiots to leave. 

"Hey hey hey hey hey hey" he hears Dean whisper over and over to Nick.

"Whaaaaaaaat Dean whaaaaaaaat" Nick laughs out

"We. Are. Flying." Dean states loudly

"Fuck you are gooooone." is all Nick says before laughing widely

Castiel doesn't hear Dean for a few seconds but then a loud but warm laugh fills his ears. He smiles a bit at the fact that Dean Winchester, the Devil himself, has such a nice laugh. Then he scowls because  _Dean Winchester, the Devil himself, has a nice laugh._

The boys continue the laughing for about three minutes straight before deciding that their high was dying (which its so definitely wasn't) and needed to go ahead and roll the second one up. This made Castiel sigh audibly and it only took half a second to realize this was a mistake because it seemed to grab the attention of the other teens just outside of the stall.

_Shit._ Castiel thinks to himself.  _Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT._

"What was that? You heard it right? Im not like that high am I?" Dean questions

"Yeah i heard it...it came from there." Castiel hears Nick whisper.

Footsteps shuffle towards Castiel, causing him to freeze. 

"Hellllooooo in there" Nick sings while knocking softly on the door. 

Castiel holds his breath hoping they will walk away from this. Of course wishes just don't come true for Castiel. 

"Here i got this." Dean says

Suddenly there are two hands on the top of the stall door and the stall shakes a bit as Castiel realizes what is about to happen. Then he sees the face of Dean Winchester peak over the top of the stall. 

"Who is it?" Nick asks 

Deans eyes settle on the tucked up frame of Castiels body. His mouth grows into a wicked grin. 

"Oh we hit the jackpot!" Dean announces, "Its our precious Cas, Nick." He hops down and begins to kick in the door.

With each kick Castiels heart stops. Nick is laughing so hard its made Dean laugh to hard to keep kicking. So Castiel takes his chance and rolls under the stall dividers and into the urinal area, knowing he definitely just rolled in piss. He stands quickly and looks around the corner to see them still laughing but not looking towards his direction. He is just about to make a run for it when he sees his backpack on the counter. 

"Keep kicking buddy!" Nick blurts out through their laughs. 

Dean lifts his foot again and kicks with as much force as he could and breaks the lock causing the two boys to high five in triumph. Castiel sees them walk into the stall and so he starts sprinting. First he grabs his bag then he takes off towards the door. 

"HEY!" He hears Nick shout, but Castiel is already out of the first door and is grabbing the handle to the second one but it doesn't budge. 

"Oh look Dean it seems this idiot cant unlock a fucking door." Nick exclaims as he walks into the diving halls.

Castiel sees the girls bathroom door and thinks he can make it in there and lock it but Nick is already walking around him and behind him. Then he grabs Castiel by the Neck and shoves him back into the guys side. Nick throws the smaller boy down to the ground and turns around and locks the door.

Both Nick and Dean circle Castiel for a few minutes without saying anything. Dean is the first to say something.

"Stand up asswipe."

Castiel obeys.

Dean smirks and looks at Nick.

"Lets play a game Cassy. Its where we beat the fuck out of you and you cry like a bitch." 

\-------

 


End file.
